


Польза и вред от лучших друзей

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда, <i>никогда</i> не врите лучшему другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Польза и вред от лучших друзей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мартовский Хайкью-фестиваль 2016.

Как хорошо, когда есть лучший друг, с которым можно поговорить о чем угодно. Душу излить, на окружающих идиотов пожаловаться, проблему обсудить. И как же хреново, когда этот друг вместо того, чтобы спокойно выслушать и поддержать, принимается активно в твоей жизни участвовать!

Тысячу раз Ивайзуми зарекался делиться с Ойкавой чем-то по-настоящему деликатным. Нет, Ойкава умел держать все в тайне, в этом Ивайзуми безоговорочно ему доверял. Но вот держаться в стороне Ойкава не умел совершенно.

\- Только посмей, Дуракава! Я еще помню, как ты искал мой учебник английского!

\- Я его нашел!

\- А мне потом месяц пришлось скрываться от Кейко с ее признаниями в любви!

\- Детали, детали… - пропел Ойкава. Маньячный блеск его глаз лучше всяких слов говорил, что сопротивление бесполезно. - Но теперь-то тебе именно это и нужно, Ива-чан! Пара!

\- О нет, - застонал Ивайзуми и накрыл голову подушкой.

Если бы не грядущее поступление в университет и уже почти снятая на двоих квартира, Ивайзуми, наверное, вообще не стал бы поднимать этот вопрос. Ойкава никогда особо не интересовался, почему у него нет девушки. Но потом Ивайзуми вдруг подумал - а что, если в университете он кого-нибудь встретит? Кого-нибудь, с кем захочется настоящих, нормальных отношений, кого-нибудь, кого со временем придется представить Ойкаве? Лучше сразу узнать, как отреагирует лучший друг на такие новости. А то дружба дружбой, но родители у Ойкавы очень консервативные, мало ли…

В общем, Ивайзуми признался. О чем тут же пожалел.

\- Итак, Ива-чан, какие парни тебе нравятся? Умные, красивые, с отличным чувством юмора? Совсем как я? - Ойкава указал на себя большими пальцами обеих рук, сияя улыбкой, будто стоял не посреди захламленной комнаты, а в свете софитов.

Ивайзуми бросил в него подушкой, но Ойкава блестяще уклонился и тут же сдвинул брови:

\- Хватит швыряться вещами! Именно поэтому у тебя вечно такой бардак, Ива-чан. Это отвратительно. Если ты приведешь сюда парня, он тут же от тебя сбежит!

\- Нормальный не сбежит, - огрызнулся Ивайзуми и все же встал с кровати. Без подушки он чувствовал себя как-то беззащитно.

\- Значит, в твоем вкусе неряхи… нет, Ива-чан, так не пойдет! Тебе нужен кто-то, кто наведет порядок!

\- Как ты? - съязвил Ивайзуми, забрав подушку и возвращаясь на кровать. Кровать сейчас казалась единственным островком спокойствия посреди урагана по имени Ойкава Тоору.

\- Когда мы будем жить вместе, я наконец-то избавлю тебя от этой отвратительной привычки, Ива-чан, - посулил Ойкава, сложив руки на груди, и плюхнулся в крутящееся кресло.

Ивайзуми едва заметно выдохнул. Ойкава и дальше собирался с ним жить. А угрозы насчет привычек Ивайзуми всерьез не воспринимал, прекрасно зная, что порядок у них будет идеальный, потому что Ойкава все будет убирать сам. Зато покупка продуктов и готовка целиком лягут на Ивайзуми.

Все честно - и идеально. Если бы Ивайзуми влюбился в Ойкаву, было бы и вовсе бесподобно, но увы. Ойкава, наверное, был единственным парнем, на которого у Ивайзуми не вставало. Вообще.

Дружба с пеленок такая дружба…

\- Ладно, Ива-чан, давай иначе. - Ойкава подтянул колени к груди, обхватил себя за ноги и уставился на Ивайзуми, как в монитор с игрой будущих противников. - Тебе кто-то уже нравится?

Упс. Вот это было уже серьезно. Ойкава настроился действовать, и этот период надо пережить с минимальными потерями. Потом, когда новость потеряет остроту и станет просто еще одним кусочком информации об Ивайзуми среди тысяч таких же, что Ойкава собрал за годы дружбы, можно будет расслабиться. Но сейчас Ойкаве необходимо стопроцентно убедиться, что с Ивайзуми все хорошо. А это значит - с головой влезть и в этот аспект его жизни.

Правду говорить опасно: едва заслышав, что никто особенный Ивайзуми в данный момент не привлекает, Ойкава возьмется подбирать кандидатов, и хорошо, если не начнет с их собственной команды. Ивайзуми не хотел бы расставаться с ребятами на такой неловкой ноте. Но и называть кого-то конкретного - не выход, Ойкава тут же приложит все силы, чтобы привлечь внимание потенциальной “пары”.

Содрогнувшись от перспективы и понимая, что пауза затягивается, а Ойкава уже почти готов предположить что-нибудь сам, Ивайзуми лихорадочно обшарил взглядом комнату.

С пола на него ехидно смотрел Ушивака. То есть не ехидно, конечно - на фото он был мрачный, только-только после проигрыша Карасуно, - просто из-за взгляда под углом так казалось.

Вот оно.

\- Ива-чан? - ласково позвал Ойкава, кажется, ни разу еще не моргнувший, и по позвоночнику Ивайзуми пробежала дрожь.

\- Ушивака, - выпалил он, вцепившись в подушку. - Мне нравится Ушивака.

Гениальное все же решение! Он в другой школе, он соперник, он наверняка натурал, а еще Ойкава настолько терпеть его не может, что и сам близко не подойдет, и Ивайзуми не даст.

\- Ох, - сказал Ойкава. - Ох.

\- Ага, - пробубнил в подушку Ивайзуми, и тема, к его облегчению, была закрыта.

...ровно до того момента, как они с Ойкавой вошли в холл их будущего университета.

\- Тьфу. И Ушивака тоже здесь, - Ивайзуми ткнул Ойкаву в бок, движением головы указав на знакомую макушку, мелькнувшую в толпе. - Только этого не хватало.

Ойкава посмотрел на Ивайзуми как-то странно.

\- Ты разве не должен радоваться, что мы будем учиться в одном университете?

Ах да, тот разговор. За суетой с подачей документов, вступительными экзаменами, поиском квартиры и переездом Ивайзуми совершенно позабыл. Тему Ушиваки Ойкава не поднимал, про других парней тоже не заикался, и дурацкое “признание” вылетело у Ивайзуми из головы.

\- А чему радоваться, Дуракава? - раздраженно прошипел он, спешно изобретая причину своей реакции. О! - Ушивака натурал, у меня все равно нет шансов. А теперь еще и видеть его придется постоянно, он же тоже запишется в клуб!

\- У него нет девушки, - тихо, как-то очень интимно поделился Ойкава, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Ивайзуми. - И никогда не было. Я узнавал.

На лице Ивайзуми проступал холодный пот - и всепоглощающий ужас.

Ойкава… _узнавал_.

“Кейо - престижный университет, Ива-чан!” - говорил он. “Нам обоим подойдет, Ива-чан!” - говорил он. “Будем учиться вместе, Ива-чан!” - говорил он.

Только не уточнил, что его “вместе” подразумевало “вместе с Ушивакой”.

Потому что были еще варианты. Другие университеты, со своими плюсами, где и Ойкава мог изучать международные отношения, и технический факультет считался достаточно сильным, чтобы Ивайзуми не стыдно было получать его диплом. Среди них даже нашлась парочка с сильными волейбольными клубами. Но Ойкава в какой-то момент стал одержим именно Кейо. Теперь понятно, что через пару недель после разговора.

А Ивайзуми еще развесил уши, когда Ойкава соловьем заливался про то, какое это замечательное место…

\- Ты не… - резко охрипнув, выдохнул шокированный Ивайзуми. - Ты… ты из-за… него? Сюда?

Ойкава как-то резко погрустнел, кинул в сторону оскорбительной макушки неласковый взгляд и потерянно признался, сжимая пальцы на ремне новенького университетского портфеля:

\- Нет, Ива-чан. Из-за тебя.

Как подачей в солнечное сплетение заехал.

Язык не повернулся заявить, что им надо забирать документы, пока не поздно.

Да и поздно, на самом-то деле. Все вступительные экзамены в прочих университетах уже прошли, осталось формальное объявление результатов, ради которого сегодня как раз и собралась такая толпа. Теперь разве что следующего года ждать.

С другой стороны, Кейо - действительно отличный университет, а с Ушивакой Ивайзуми уж как-нибудь разберется.

Он тяжело опустил ладонь на плечо поникшего Ойкавы и крепко, благодарно сжал.

Их, разумеется, приняли, и дни полетели вперед, разбавленные восторгом последних капель свободы перед годом тяжелой учебы. А потом апрель ворвался в их жизнь, навсегда закрыв дверь за всем привычным, что осталось в прошлом - или это они с Ойкавой ворвались в апрель, в учебу, в ритм… в команду.

Собирать мячи первогодок клуба не заставляли, для этого существовали младшие менеджеры, но лишиться права голоса было тяжело, особенно Ойкаве. Ивайзуми и сам слегка сожалел, что не может пока рявкнуть на сачкующих или тупящих игроков, а Ойкаве с его стремлением всеми руководить и вовсе приходилось несладко, но ощущение все равно было хорошее. Нельзя просто прийти в новый коллектив и начать распоряжаться - надо сначала заслужить уважение. Это было правильно.

Если бы только Ушивака не делал именно этого - или если бы его капитанские замашки хотя бы не сходили ему с рук!

Ивайзуми швырялся в Ойкаву мячами, поддевал, дразнил, провоцировал - в общем, отвлекал и успокаивал как мог. Не очень помогало. Они с Ушивакой пообщались один-единственный раз, а припекало до сих пор у обоих.

“Я рад, что хотя бы сейчас ты сделал разумный выбор в пользу по-настоящему сильного клуба, - поприветствовал Ойкаву Ушивака на первой же тренировке. - Лучше поздно, чем никогда”.

Пока в голове Ивайзуми молниеносно проносилось, как он объяснит тренеру грядущее смертоубийство, Ойкава побагровел, стиснул зубы - и промолчал.

Ивайзуми слишком хорошо знал, почему.

“Нам просто повезло, что здесь не только академический рейтинг хороший. А что будешь делать лет через десять ты?” - плечом заслонив собой Ойкаву и угрожающе подкидывая в руке мяч, с вызовом поинтересовался Ивайзуми. Не особо остроумно, это Ойкава за словом в карман не лез, но надо было сказать хоть что-то, раз он молчал.

“Вложу заработанные на чемпионатах деньги в несколько выгодных проектов. По ситуации”, - ничуть не смутился Ушивака, без удовольствия переведя взгляд на Ивайзуми. Конечно, Ойкава был ему куда интереснее.

Конец обмену нелюбезностями положил оклик тренера, и с тех пор с Ушивакой они не общались, а ситуацию вообще не обсуждали. Только вечером того дня Ойкава очень серьезно спросил:

\- Ива-чан, ну зачем ты с ним так?

\- Из-за тебя, - исчерпывающе ответил Ивайзуми, и к вопросу они больше не возвращались.

На тренировках только было тяжко.

Ушивака с Ойкавой почти сразу попали во второй состав, а Ивайзуми - к ним в запасные. Вместо Ушиваки.

\- Ненавижу, - шипел Ойкава, когда они с Ивайзуми оставались вдвоем после основных тренировок, чтобы попрактиковать парные связки. - Ненавижу этого самодовольного, непрошибаемого, упертого…

Каждый новый пас, бритвенно точный, Ойкава сопровождал новым эпитетом, а Ивайзуми молча бил и бил по мячу, пытаясь заглушить собственную совесть. Его Ушивака тоже раздражал, но не так, как Ойкаву.

Ойкаве было очень, очень некомфортно. И все это - ради “счастья” Ивайзуми.

Стыдно было нестерпимо: Ивайзуми знал, что сделал лучшему другу херню, пусть он и не рассчитывал, что Ойкава помчится и на ближайшие годы организует им тесное общение с Ушивакой.

Врать было нехрен.

И главное, как теперь решать проблему, Ивайзуми не представлял. Разве что подбивать Ойкаву на перевод в другой университет - и все сопутствующие сложности.

\- Ладно, хватит, - Ойкава наконец-то выдохся, зачесал назад влажные от пота волосы, сразу показавшись взрослее, и наклонился за ближайшим мячом. - Ива-чан, у тебя много заданий?

\- Три проекта, - Ивайзуми трусцой побежал по залу, на ходу подхватывая мячи и точными подачами отправляя их в общую корзину. У Ойкавы до сих пор так не получалось, и он вынужденно сновал туда-сюда.

\- Тогда пошли в кино!

\- Три проекта, Дуракава.

\- На охваченную зомби-апокалипсисом Землю прилетают пришельцы! Ива-чан, пожалуйста, я должен это видеть!

Два часа на фильм, полтора на дорогу, а они и так задержались после тренировки, и еще надо успевать хоть иногда спать…

\- Пошли, - вздохнул Ивайзуми, закинул последний мяч в корзину и, не дожидаясь, пока Ойкава запрет ее в кладовке, отправился в душ. До дома еще можно было добежать так, но если они идут в кино, лучше освежиться. Жаль только, что полотенца у Ивайзуми сегодня с собой не было - не рассчитывал и постирал. Ну, ничего, всегда можно взять у Ойкавы.

Вынырнув с добычей из шкафчика Ойкавы, Ивайзуми застыл. Ладно, если бы хозяин застал его за проникновением и мелким хищением, но внимательный, задумчивый взгляд Ушиваки - это было немного внезапно.

\- Чего надо? - неприветливо буркнул Ивайзуми. Он и не знал, что Ушивака где-то здесь. И вообще, как он тут оказался, он же тренировку вместе со всеми завершил? Но одет в спортивную форму. Загадка.

Ушивака еще пристальнее посмотрел на номер шкафчика, словно убеждаясь, что ничего не перепутал, и негромко попросил:

\- Ивайзуми, можно с тобой поговорить?

Краем глаза Ивайзуми заметил движение - Ойкава вошел в раздевалку и тут же выскочил обратно, не желая мешать. Если это опять какие-то его проделки…

\- Говори, - Ивайзуми перебросил полотенце через плечо, спокойно закрыл дверцу шкафчика и облокотился на нее, показывая, что идти куда-то еще не намерен.

\- Как понравиться Ойкаве?

Ивайзуми не уронил челюсть. Но был очень, очень к тому близок.

\- Почему ты интересуешься? - не сразу подобрал слова он. Почему-то до белых пятен перед глазами хотелось врезать по упрямо выдвинутой вперед челюсти.

\- Ойкава лучше всего играет с теми, кто ему нравится. Со мной он не может выложиться на сто процентов. Это нужно исправить.

Ах, ну да, конечно, у него в голове только волейбол. И чего Ивайзуми волновался?

А еще невольно, неохотно подумалось, что не зря Ушиваку первокурсники слушаются. Он ведет себя как настоящий капитан.

\- Начни со мной встречаться, - не удержался от ехидства Ивайзуми. Понравиться Ойкаве Ушивака мог одним способом - упасть ему в ноги и побиться головой об пол. И то не факт.

\- Это единственный способ? - на полном серьезе уточнил Ушивака, и, пока Ивайзуми вторично подбирал слова, чтобы донести до Ушиваки всю глубину его идиотизма, тот что-то для себя решил, окинул Ивайзуми нечитаемым взглядом и с достоинством сообщил: - Я подумаю над этим.

После чего прошел к своему шкафчику и принялся спокойно раздеваться.

\- Дуракава!!! - не выдержал Ивайзуми уже на снятой футболке. - Ты что, захлопнул кладовку изнутри?!

Ойкава появился не сразу - он не подслушивал, Ивайзуми точно это знал. А вот за задранные в немом удивлении “зачем звал?” брови хотелось врезать: Ойкава что, реально посчитал, будто Ивайзуми готов прямо сейчас отдаться Ушиваке в душе?

\- Пошли быстрее, иначе опоздаем на этот твой фильм, - зло содрав с себя форму и зная, что полыхает щеками на всю раздевалку, рявкнул Ивайзуми. Голую спину пощекотал чужой взгляд, но Ивайзуми в зародыше задавил желание прикрыться полотенцем.

Они наскоро сполоснулись, по очереди вытерлись и сбежали. Точнее, это Ивайзуми сбежал.

Ушивака ведь не сказал ему “нет”.

Лучше бы сказал, конечно - тогда и обсуждать было бы нечего. Фильм-то они с Ойкавой посмотрели как всегда, даже домой доехали мирно, но уже там вместо так необходимого обоим сна Ойкава забрался в кровать к Ивайзуми.

Можно было ожидать, что после признания подобные вещи между ними прекратятся, но нет. Ойкава по-прежнему тискал Ивайзуми, как свою персональную игрушку, вытирался с ним одним полотенцем или, вот, в постель лез. Для Серьезного Разговора, разумеется.

\- Ива-чан… я, наверное, влюбился.

Ивайзуми, уже почти залезший под одеяло к Ойкаве, застыл на середине движения. И даже не потому, что ожидал совсем другой темы.

Он давно бросил считать, сколько раз Ойкава говорил “У меня появилась девушка, Ива-чан!”, неизменно с придурковатой гордостью. И ни разу еще Ивайзуми не слышал от него “Я влюбился”.

\- Не в меня, надеюсь? - уточнил Ивайзуми, хотя на самом деле совершенно бы не огорчился, если так. Даже обрадовался бы.

\- Нет, Ива-чан, не переживай!

\- В Ушиваку?! - холодея от страшной догадки, подскочил Ивайзуми.

\- Ива-чан! - возмутился Ойкава и швырнул подушкой. - Фу! Просто… Фу! Ты, конечно, извини, но… Фуууууу!

\- Ну ладно, а в кого тогда? - подушку Ивайзуми изловил на подлете, вернул на место и наконец-то влез под одеяло. Ойкава был теплым, очень гладким, расслабленным и таким уютным, что немедленно потянуло бы в сон, если бы не откровения.

\- Она старше нас. На два года. У нас одна специальность, я с ней случайно пересекся, и разговорились… ну и вот. Переписываемся иногда, я ей вопросы по лекциям задаю. - Ойкава помолчал, прижимаясь теснее, и прошептал: - Ива-чан, мне страшно.

\- Имя хоть спросил?

Ивайзуми сказал это вместо “Мне тоже”.

\- Алиса… красивое, да? Она наполовину иностранка. И сама красивая… очень, Ива-чан.

\- Твоих родителей хватит удар, - хмыкнул Ивайзуми, так стискивая Ойкаву, что тот пискнул и слабо шлепнул его по плечу. - Все, все, больше не буду. Не вертись ты!

\- Мне стало неудобно, Ива-чан!

Покорно вытерпев, пока Ойкава заново устроится, Ивайзуми снова его обнял, на этот раз осторожнее. Все менялось. У них другая жизнь, которая еще не раз повернется в хрен знает какую сторону, и они неизбежно разойдутся своими дорогами. Ойкава, наверное, это почувствовал, услышав про Ушиваку.

А Ивайзуми - только сейчас.

\- Нет, - яростно сказал Ивайзуми и, подцепив Ойкаву за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Лампу они, как всегда, не выключили, и за свет придет огромный счет, но плевать - никакие деньги не могли сравниться с блеском теплых карих глаз. - Нет, - тише, но так же уверенно повторил Ивайзуми. - Ты от меня никуда не денешься. И я от тебя тоже.

\- Если ты меня сейчас поцелуешь, я не буду против, Ива-чан.

\- Я тебя и трахнуть могу. Или наоборот. Не значит, что это нам нужно, - Ивайзуми взъерошил Ойкаве волосы и откинулся на подушку: - Спи, Дуракава. Давно пора.

\- Я тебе завтра ее покажу.

\- Само собой. Спи, кому сказано.

Ойкава уснул. Ивайзуми, убаюканный его дыханием, - тоже.

Наутро все окончательно стало на свои места: Ойкава проснулся с лыбой во все лицо, объявил, что Ойкава-сама сегодня щедр, и отправился готовить завтрак. Пришлось и Ивайзуми срочно выбираться из-под одеяла, чтобы спасти несчастные, ни в чем не повинные продукты.

Изгнанный из кухни Ойкава надулся и отправился в душ, пока Ивайзуми возился с завтраком, ругаясь сквозь зевки.

Не сразу до него дошло, что впервые с поступления - два месяца, надо же - он чувствует себя прекрасно, и это несмотря на зверскую усталость и вчерашний недосып. Во сколько там они уснули? В два?

К тому моменту, как искрящийся бодростью и капельками воды на волосах Ойкава появился из ванной, Ивайзуми закончил накрывать на стол и сам отправился в душ. Радость радостью, но опаздывать из-за нее не стоит. Так что сам он поесть не успел, а бенто Ойкава сделать не додумался, и в обеденный перерыв Ивайзуми рванул в столовую, что обычно считал ниже своего достоинства.

…Алиса действительно оказалась красивой, а еще - дружелюбной и немного выше Ойкавы. Без каблуков.

\- Вы и есть Ива-чан? То есть прошу прощения, конечно же, Ивайзуми-сан! Извините, пожалуйста, просто Тоору вас именно так всегда зовет, и я как-то уже привыкла… - поздоровалась она. Ойкава всего лишь помахал ей рукой, пристроившись в конец длинной очереди за едой, а она выпорхнула из стайки своих подружек и подлетела к ним, легкая и улыбчивая.

\- Можно “Ива-чан”, - усмехнулся Ивайзуми. - Раз _Тоору_ представил меня именно так.

Ойкава исподтишка скорчил ему рожу, но к Алисе обернулся с невинной мордашкой и предложил:

\- А пообедай с нами, Алиса-чан!

Она вздрогнула, засияла счастливой улыбкой и немедленно помахала подружкам, чтобы ее не ждали.

Ивайзуми она нравилась.

\- Я тоже присоединюсь. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, - церемонно произнесли за плечом Ивайзуми, и он чуть не подпрыгнул. Увлеченные Алисой, ни он, ни Ойкава не заметили подкравшегося Ушиваки.

Если бы не присутствие девушки, единогласный посыл куда подальше был бы ему гарантирован, но при Алисе Ойкава сделался вежливым и сдержанным, а Ивайзуми… Он на секунду замешкался, сам не зная, отчего, и если бы Ойкава что-то сказал - Ивайзуми поддержал бы, а так - промолчал.

Снова хотелось сбежать.

Некстати вспомнилось, как Ушивака футболку в раздевалке снимал. И как Ивайзуми отвернулся в панике, хотя чего он там не видел? Ну, плечи. Ну, широкие, под умеренно загорелой кожей. Мягкой, наверное, а вот мышцы точно стальные, подача у Ушиваки не слабее, чем у Ойкавы, да и удар…

Так.

Таааааак.

Ушивака стоял к Ивайзуми подозрительно близко, и ни один лицевой мускул не выдавал его настроения. Ивайзуми тоже хотел бы иметь одно выражение лица на все случаи жизни. Удобно. Хотя окружающих бесит до трясучки, это Ивайзуми прямо сейчас испытывал на себе.

Обед прошел без происшествий только благодаря Алисе. Она безошибочно уловила изменившееся с приходом Ушиваки настроение, но не поддалась и продолжила поддерживать беседу, попеременно обращаясь ко всем троим. Так и выяснилось, что младший брат Алисы тоже играет и, оказывается, очень хорош (ни Ойкава с Ивайзуми, ни, тем более, Ушивака про Хайба Льва из Некомы не слышали, но переглянулись и по общему молчаливому согласию не стали ее разочаровывать), а еще что у него скоро игра, и она пойдет смотреть, кто хочет составить ей компанию?

Ойкава вызвался чуть не раньше, чем она договорила, Ивайзуми собирался вежливо отговориться, чтобы дать им возможность побыть наедине, но тут Ушивака заверил, что тоже непременно придет. Пришлось экстренно подтвердить, что Ивайзуми совершенно свободен и с радостью поболеет за Некому - пока Ойкава не сказал или не сделал чего-нибудь непоправимого.

Алиса впервые за все время выглядела слегка растерянной, хоть и не перестала улыбаться.

\- Это должно было стать свиданием. Их свиданием, - дождавшись, когда Алиса с Ойкавой встанут и отойдут чуть подальше, Ивайзуми в упор уставился на Ушиваку. Тот не спешил подниматься из-за стола, хотя на подносе остался лишь недопитый сок. - Поэтому к воскресенью ты придумаешь причину, чтобы отказаться, и не пойдешь с ними. Я тогда тоже откажусь.

\- Зачем? - удивился Ушивака, за один раз всосал остатки сока и наконец-то встал. - Там все равно будет толпа, мы им совершенно не помешаем. Не опоздайте на тренировку.

Ивайзуми прикрыл лицо ладонью. Он понятия не имел, что тут еще можно сказать.

До воскресенья Ушивака еще дважды отловил их маленькую компанию в столовой. И если в первый раз Ивайзуми ему отнюдь не радовался, то сейчас испытывал благодарность за навязанное общество: грустно было сидеть третьим, когда пара рядом осторожно вытанцовывает друг с другом и мало внимания уделяет окружающему миру, пока этот самый мир доброжелателен. Чуть попозже, когда они наконец сойдутся (Ивайзуми не сомневался, что “когда”, а не “если”), станет легче - первый порыв пройдет, чувства устаканятся, и с обоими снова можно будет нормально общаться. Но случится это не сразу.

Ушивака с его непроницаемой физиономией вносил определенное оживление в натюрморт: Алиса из опасений, что Ойкава на месте свернет ему шею, как могла вовлекала Ушиваку в непринужденную беседу, а Ивайзуми подтянулся следом, и обед прошел, пожалуй, даже неплохо.

Закралась предательская мысль, что при правильной компании из Ушиваки неплохой собеседник. По крайней мере, слушать он умеет, даже Ойкава неохотно признал. Если бы Ушивака только не комментировал услышанное!

\- Твой племянник кажется более взрослым, чем ты, - дослушав рассказ про Такеру и его очередную победу в соревнованиях, сделал вывод Ушивака.

Ивайзуми от неожиданности фыркнул и согласно закивал, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Ойкавы:

\- Я вообще мало знаю людей, которые кажутся менее взрослыми, чем Придуркава.

“Я придушу тебя во сне”, - читалось на лице Ойкавы, но он хотя бы злился на Ивайзуми, а не на Ушиваку, что делало обстановку за столом почти мирной.

\- Ты просто плохо его знаешь, Ушивака-чан! - вступилась Алиса.

\- Ивайзуми со мной согласен, - с каменным лицом парировал Ушивака.

Дожили. Ушивака использует его мнение, отстаивая собственное.

\- А Ива-чан - слишком хорошо, - Алиса подмигнула Ойкаве, и он развел руками, но расслабился.

\- Специально для тебя, Ушивака-чан, перевожу с дипломатического, - сладко пропел Ойкава, заметив, что Ушивака опять открыл рот и уже почти возразил: - Ива-чану можно так про меня говорить, а тебе нет, потому что с тобой мы ни разу не друзья.

Ушивака закрыл рот.

\- Хорошо. Я запомню, - невозмутимо согласился он и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил жевать роллы.

Лицо Ойкавы, рассчитывавшего на скандал, обескураженно вытянулось.

Ивайзуми понял, что о грядущем совместном походе на игру Некомы ничуть не жалеет. Впрочем, это сладкое ощущение продлилось ровно до того момента, как они, собственно, пришли на игру.

К воскресенью Ойкава с Алисой уже официально встречались, а Ивайзуми ржал над смущением Ойкавы: Алиса брала его за руку в публичных местах, а при встрече непременно целовала в щеку.

\- Я волнуюсь, Ива-чан, - поделился Ойкава вечером после того, как Алиса на всю столовую взвизгнула “Тоору!” и повисла у него на шее. - Алиса не первый год живет в Японии, и она умная. Она учится на факультете международных отношений! Ива-чан, почему она ведет себя так… раскованно?

Вариант ответа “Потому что она немного с приветом, как все русские” тут точно не подходил, да и не думал так Ивайзуми на самом деле. Ойкава прав, при всей романтичности Алиса точно не дура, настроения людей она улавливала на раз-два - не хуже, а может, и лучше Ойкавы.

И все же…

\- Я тебе сейчас открою новую вселенную, - доверительно сказал Ивайзуми, передавая Ойкаве чашку свежего кофе, наполовину разбавленного молоком, - но ее можно просто прямо спросить.

\- Это Ушиваку можно прямо спросить, - досадливо поморщился Ойкава и благодарно отхлебнул из чашки. Любой другой, зная, сколько туда вбухано сахара, не мог бы смотреть на это спокойно, но Ивайзуми привык.

\- Тогда страдай от неизвестности, - Ивайзуми поставил свой кофе рядом и вытащил из груды учебников нужный. - Я тебе точно не подскажу.

В общем, игра обещала быть насыщенной, и Ойкава с Ивайзуми собирались на нее как на войну.

\- Тооруууууу! - Алиса замахала им еще с противоположной стороны улицы. Ивайзуми поднял руку в ответ, Ойкава только улыбнулся.

Зажегся зеленый светофор, разрешая переходить дорогу, и Алиса бросилась вперед, стуча низкими каблучками. Длинная юбка из какой-то легкой ткани летела позади, светлые волосы резко выделяли Алису из общей толпы.

Ойкава чуть-чуть обогнал Ивайзуми, подхватил Алису на руки и прямо посреди перехода закружил.

Вообще Алиса не смущалась в самых щекотливых ситуациях и отлично умела держать лицо, их беседы с Ушивакой наглядно это демонстрировали. Но когда Ойкава под десятками изумленных взглядов поставил ее на асфальт, щеки Алисы заливал нежный румянец.

\- Здравствуй, Алиса, - как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался Ойкава и взял ее за руку. Без всяких карманов, у всех на виду. - Идем-идем, зеленый скоро погаснет!

\- Привет, Алиса, - с трудом давя смех, Ивайзуми осторожно подхватил ее за локоть с другой стороны и вместе с Ойкавой повел к тротуару. - Не очень долго нас ждала?

\- Нет, не очень. В следующий раз будете ждать меня сами, как полагается, - рассмеялась она. Руку не выдернула ни у Ойкавы, ни у Ивайзуми.

\- Не вопрос, - хором отозвались Ойкава с Ивайзуми и озадаченно переглянулись.

Все еще красная Алиса буквально светилась изнутри.

Так что Ушивака отлично разбавил их компанию счастливых придурков своей суровой физиономией. Ивайзуми и забыл почти, что с ним, в отличие от Алисы, они встречались прямо у входа на стадион. Так бы и пошли на трибуны втроем, но пунктуальный Ушивака уже подпирал собой стену неподалеку от главной двери.

Ивайзуми почему-то представилось, как Ушивака кидается им навстречу с распахнутыми объятиями. И как Ивайзуми падает, когда этот лось прыгает ему на руки.

\- Ива-чан, тебе плохо?! - всполошился Ойкава, услышав сдавленные хрипы, которые начал издавать Ивайзуми.

Ушивака тоже заметил неладное и пошел к ним очень быстрым шагом, почти переходящим на бег.

\- Дааааа, - простонал Ивайзуми и уже неприкрыто заржал.

В итоге, пока они пробирались к трибунам, Ивайзуми продолжал невпопад фыркать от смеха, чем вызывал беспокойство всех троих, особенно Ойкавы, но причиной такого внезапного веселья не делился. Дома, вечером, за закрытыми дверями, чтобы Ойкава мог спокойно повыть, не боясь уронить себя в глазах любимой девушки.

\- Акане-чан! - тем временем обрадовалась Алиса и бросилась обниматься с невысокой девчушкой, у пояса которой болтался рупор, а за спиной - рулон с девизом команды или пожеланиями удачи. Менеджер Некомы?

\- Алиса-сан! - Акане вернула объятие и недоверчиво уставилась на остальных. - Алиса-сан, это что…

\- Приветики, Акане-чан! - ослепительно улыбнулся Ойкава.

\- Акане-сан, - вежливо и синхронно кивнули Ивайзуми с Ушивакой.

\- Это мой парень, Ойкава Тоору, - принялась представлять Алиса. - Его лучший друг Ивайзуми Хаджиме и их сокомандник Ушиджима Вакатоши.

\- Ух ты! - глаза девчушки загорелись алчным пламенем, и Ивайзуми понял, что они крепко влипли. - Така-чан! Мако-чан! - командным голосом позвала Акане. - Мне нужны шесть рупоров! Вы трое, - она хищно уцепила за рукав оторопевшего Ушиваку, - будете стоять у нас в первых рядах.

...и болеть за Некому.

Ойкава побледнел. Но Алиса смотрела на него умоляюще, и бежать ему было некуда, как и угодившему в цепкие пальцы Акане Ушиваке.

Ивайзуми достал телефон и быстро заснял их для истории.

\- Алиса, я тебя ненавижу, - трагично простонал Ойкава, уже даже не пытаясь стукнуть Ивайзуми за фотки великолепного себя с чужой символикой в руках. Акане проводила их, убедилась, что бежать с заполненных трибун Некомы некуда, и умчалась организовывать что-то еще. Обещала вернуться, и все заранее содрогались при этой мысли, но пока можно было говорить спокойно.

\- Нет, Тоору, ты меня любишь. Очень, - убежденно возразила Алиса и так счастливо вздохнула, что руки опустились даже у Ивайзуми. - А Ива-чан - тебя, поэтому он еще никуда не сбежал.

\- Боюсь предположить, что же здесь делает Ушивака, - подмигнул Ойкава и принял воинственную позу. - Ладно, болеть так болеть! Алиса, какая кричалка у Некомы? Великолепный Ойкава-сан сейчас всем покажет, как надо поддерживать команду!

Ушивака просто закатил глаза. Ивайзуми тоже.

Но от мысли, а что действительно забыл здесь Ушивака, отделаться уже не смог.

По крайней мере, они не пожалели, что пришли на матч: игра получилась увлекательной, Некома против команды из совершенно новой школы, открывшейся лет пять назад и еще ни разу не бывавшей на соревнованиях. Как они заманили к себе столько хороших волейболистов - или просто звезды так сложились? Некома, конечно, выиграла, но с большим трудом, и не раз во время матча Ивайзуми напряженно вцеплялся в перила, а после каждого очка Некомы вполне искренне вопил и стучал рупорами в едином порыве с остальными болельщиками.

Хором поддержки дирижировал Ойкава - кричалки орались в такт его взмахам, и никак иначе.

\- Это было очень, очень круто! - потом неудержимо делился впечатлениями Ойкава. Они вместе с Акане и еще несколькими членами команды поддержки шли вниз, встречать победителей. - Алиса, спасибо, что пригласила!

\- Пригласила? - раздалось удивленное, и только что беззаботно болтавшая с Акане Алиса вдруг шокированно округлила глаза.

\- Левочка…

До Ивайзуми тоже с большим опозданием дошло, что Лев Хайба, под два метра ростом и под девяносто килограмм веса, только что вышедший из туалета и нависающий сейчас над Ойкавой, - вообще-то брат Алисы.

\- Привет, Лев, я парень твоей сестры, Ойкава Тоору. Приятно познакомиться! - Ойкава протянул руку, как принято на западе.

\- Вы мое имя знаете, Ойкава-сан, - Лев ответил на рукопожатие, но неуклюже, словно не сразу понял, что от него требуется. - Мне тоже очень приятно!

Неловкое молчание прервал, как ни странно, Ушивака.

\- Ушиджима Вакатоши, - чуть поклонился он. - Это - Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Ушиджима-сан! - теперь глаза округлились у Льва, и он стал почти точной копией Алисы. Про Ивайзуми он явно забыл, не успев его даже поприветствовать, но это все равно было лучше, чем если бы здесь сейчас разверзлась семейная драма на тему “Почему ты мне не сказала, что у тебя есть парень”.

Ивайзуми сильно подозревал, что влюбленная Алиса, живущая отдельно от семьи, об этом просто не успела подумать.

\- Ушиджима-сан, я хочу стать лучше, чем вы! - во все глаза уставившись на Ушиваку, объявил Лев тем временем. - Пожалуйста, сыграйте со мной!

\- Школы не играют с университетами, - слегка растерялся Ушивака, а Ивайзуми едва удержался от того, чтобы публично не закрыть лицо рукой.

\- Соглашайся, - прошипел он в спину Ушиваки. - Немедленно!

\- Но я не возражаю, - тут же добавил Ушивака для Льва. - Когда и где?

\- Через два часа в нашем спортзале! Трое на трое, Алиса вас проведет! До встречи! Кенма-сан, Кенма-сан! Мы сегодня будем играть с Ушиджимой-саном!!!

Лев умчался, и Алиса, проводив его задумчивым взглядом, обратилась к Акане:

\- Акане-чан, а он сможет уговорить Кенму-сана?

\- Только он и сможет, - подтвердила Акане. - Вы ему правда не сказали, что…?

Алиса спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Ну точно, забыла. Прямо как Ойкава - этот придурок, тоже никому из своих родных еще не сказал.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на Ойкаву, у которого на лице проступало то же самое понимание, и начал мысленно прикидывать, что будет говорить на их свадьбе.

До свадьбы, впрочем, еще надо было дожить. Льва временно нейтрализовали обещанием игры с Ушивакой, но что будет, когда игра закончится? Кто знает этих сумасшедших русских, Алиса вот вела себя совсем не как японка.

А еще, когда они все переоделись и снова встретились, на этот раз у ворот Некомы, Алиса пришла на устрашающих шпильках, став выше Ушиваки. Ойкаве пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы она поцеловала его в щеку.

До этого Ивайзуми ни разу не видел ее на каблуках. Понятно, почему.

\- Ух ты, Алиса! Тебе очень идет! - похвалил Ойкава, а Ивайзуми украдкой улыбнулся. Какой все же офигенный у него лучший друг. - Ива-чан, не откидывай так голову, шея будет болеть! АЙ!

\- Поменьше болтай глупостей - и шея не будет болеть у тебя, - веско припечатал Ивайзуми, потирая костяшки. - Алиса, ты прекрасно выглядишь.

\- Спасибо, Ива-чан! - звонко рассмеялась она. - Пойдемте?

Охранник кивнул Алисе как своей, скользнул по их четверке незаинтересованным взглядом и пошел по своим делам, а Алиса уверенно повела их по территории. Правда, шпильки она все же надела зря - не для гравия придумали такую обувь, - но Ойкава с первых же шагов решительно подставил ей локоть, и дальше они шли под руку.

Редкие встречные - в основном члены разных спортивных клубов, такие же маньяки, как они с Ойкавой, - откровенно на них пялились, но Ойкава шел уверенно, а Алиса гордо держала голову, и Ушивака тоже что-то такое сделал с осанкой, что делал всегда, если не желал никого к себе подпускать, и ни одного комментария Ивайзуми не услышал.

Даже от Льва, хотя тот ждал их на пороге спортзала и прекрасно все видел.

Оставался только один скользкий вопрос.

\- Кидаем жребий, кто на защите, кто на атаке? - предложил Ивайзуми, с вызовом разглядывая Ушиваку, чтобы тот и не думал, будто Ивайзуми считает себя хуже и в его присутствии автоматически уйдет в защиту.

\- Можно, - пожал плечами Ушивака. Без спортивной куртки они загадочным образом казались еще шире. И развивать мысль в этом направлении Ивайзуми совершенно не собирался. - Но я полагал, что это определит Ойкава. Он наш связующий.

Можно было решить, что Ушивака удачно польстил, но зная его прямолинейность… Он действительно так считал и действительно готов был подчиняться решению Ойкавы во всем, что касалось стратегии игры. Ее ведь всегда задает связующий.

Зная Ойкаву, Ушивака должен был понимать, что эту игру ему придется отыгрывать в защите, потому что отодвигать Ивайзуми на второй план Ойкава не станет. И все равно не стал спорить.

\- Ты на приеме, Ушивака-чан, - не подвел Ойкава. - Но не думай, что это избавляет тебя от пасов! Будешь бегать!

\- Вы определились? - подскочил к ним Лев, еле дождавшийся паузы в разговоре. Ивайзуми наконец понял, кого ему напоминает брат Алисы - рыжего малявку из Карасуно. - Можем уже начинать?!

У противников проблемы выбора не стояло: с собой Лев уговорил капитана-связующего Некомы, как там его, и их нападающего, брата Акане-сан. Остальная команда выстроилась у стеночки - ждали только Ойкаву с Ивайзуми и Ушивакой.

\- Да, - неприятно улыбнулся Ойкава и, выиграв жеребьевку, крутанул в руках мяч. - Начнем.

Конечно же, они выиграли у Некомы - но не разгромили, хотя Ойкава изо всех сил стремился именно к этому. Пасы он в итоге отдавал Ушиваке с Ивайзуми поровну, и на приеме они оба стояли на равных, потому что ну в самом деле. Ивайзуми мог быть запасным, только это не значило, что он хуже Ушиваки. Да, немного слабее, но в скорости, реакции, технике Ивайзуми ему ничуть не уступал.

Плохо было одно. Когда Ушивака стоял по твою сторону сетки, он воодушевлял. Ойкава умел направить, но Ушивака давал в этом направлении толчок, и получалось идеально. Ивайзуми захватило, понесло, они с Ойкавой, всегда единые на площадке, вдруг почувствовали за собой силу и поддержку кого-то, на кого могли положиться они, всегда морально тащившие команду вдвоем, и со сладким ужасом осознали, что им это нравится.

Охренительное чувство.

\- Вау, - высказался Лев после игры, ничуть не подавленный, и с проклюнувшимся уважением поклонился всем троим. - Спасибо за игру!

\- Спасибо за игру, - тяжело дышащий сеттер Некомы тоже вежливо поклонился, за себя и за упавшего где стоял нападающего. - Лев, на пару слов.

\- Да, Кенма-сан, - тут же прижал уши Лев. Алиса упоминала, что брат всего год как увлекся волейболом, но блокировал он уже на уровне национальных, да и удар поставил что надо - когда попадал по мячу. Если бы поменьше пропускал хороших пасов и умел принимать чужие подачи, цены бы ему как игроку не было. И забавно было все-таки наблюдать, как сутулится перед невысоким капитаном этот гений, которого с таким прогрессом через год пригласят в национальную сборную.

\- Победители оплачивают рамен! - прохрипели с пола. Нападающий Некомы все еще лежал, закрыв глаза, но никто, включая сестру, не спешил к нему на помощь, значит, волноваться нечего. Особенно если он уже думает про еду.

Вообще Ивайзуми, конечно, предпочел бы на этом распрощаться, но с другой стороны - чем быстрее Лев познакомится с Ойкавой, тем лучше. Пусть присмотрятся друг к другу, определятся с отношением и успокоятся. Лев вроде не собирался играть роль грозного блюстителя сестриной чести, но первое впечатление еще ничего не значило.

\- А кто идет? - услышав ключевое слово “рамен” и поняв, что на этот раз не отвертеться, наивно уточнил Ойкава. Лица всех присутствующих - Некома полным регулярным составом, Акане-сан и Алиса - обернулись к нему в едином порыве.

Пока Ойкава громко спорил, выясняя, какой из ресторанчиков они осчастливят своим появлением, Ушивака тихо надел куртку и как-то очень буднично отправился на выход.

\- А ну стоять, - перехватил его Ивайзуми. - Ты тоже платишь!

Ушивака посмотрел на него непонимающе, нахмурился, достал пачку купюр и, не считая, вручил оторопевшему Ивайзуми, после чего вежливо его обошел и совсем уже собрался выйти, но Ивайзуми среагировал быстрее.

Мяч с сочным, неимоверно приятным звуком впечатался в затылок Ушиваки.

\- Куда собрался? Ты идешь с нами, - Ивайзуми не глядя вытащил из корзины следующий мяч и подбросил на ладони. - Возражения?

Ушивака болезненно потер затылок. За подпрыгиваниями мяча он следил с болезненной какой-то недоверчивостью. Не мог поверить, что Ивайзуми претворит свою угрозу в жизнь?

Ивайзуми подкинул мяч чуть повыше, хотя пока - не как делал это для подачи.

\- Возражений нет, - осторожно сказал Ушивака.

В ресторан они завалились всей шумной компанией, и посидели отлично. Некома, правда, общалась между собой, Ойкава ворковал с Алисой, а Ивайзуми застрял в углу с Ушивакой, но оказалось, что помолчать вдвоем тоже можно с комфортом, особенно если есть вкусная еда. Немного мешало, что их оказалось одиннадцать в кабинке на шестерых, но с одной стороны к Ивайзуми прижимался Ойкава, а с другой…

Теплая недвижимая стена - вот как воспринимался Ушивака. Ойкава вертелся, пихался, задевал Ивайзуми локтями и коленями, а иногда и вовсе перегибался через него, чтобы стянуть еду прямо с палочек. Губами. Зараза такая! Два ролла из-за него на колени выронил! Ушивака же… просто был.

Последнее беспокоило Ивайзуми куда сильнее. Что самое плохое - эти мысли явно читались у него на лице.

\- Ива-чан такой задууууумчивый сегодня! - радостно протянул Ойкава, едва ввалившись в квартиру. Даже до кровати не дотерпел.

Плохо дело.

\- И что же заставило Ива-чана так задуууууматься? - выпрыгнув из кроссовок и на ходу раздеваясь, Ойкава целеустремленно направился к постели Ивайзуми. Конечно.

\- Стукну, Дуракава, - без особого пыла пообещал Ивайзуми, раздеваясь куда медленнее. Не хотелось раскладывать сегодняшние ощущения по полочкам. Хотелось просто поспать с ними ночь и завтра решить что-нибудь на свежую голову - не в три часа ночи после изматывающей игры, когда они должны были отдыхать от волейбола, а утром за чашечкой крепкого кофе.

\- Значит, точно Ушивака-чан! - обрадовался Ойкава и прыгнул на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать.

\- Только попробуй сломать, Придуркава.

\- Переберешься ко мне, - Ойкава беззаботно отмахнулся и сладко вытянулся во весь рост поверх одеяла. Пришлось с трудом выдергивать его из-под этого придурка, потому что без одеяла Ивайзуми даже летом не спал.

\- Ну что, Лев так и не стал грозить тебе увечьями? - попытался сменить тему Ивайзуми. Под одеялом было тепло и уютно, но Ойкава рядом вибрировал энергией, и про сон в ближайший час можно было даже не мечтать.

\- Почему, пригрозил, - огорошил его Ойкава. - Подловил в туалете и прижал по всем правилам. Сказал, что если я ее обижу или разобью ей сердце, он оторвет мне яйца. Убедительно сказал.

\- Но ты хотя бы не стал с ним ссориться?..

\- А я сказал, что если он попробует доставать Алису насчет наших отношений, то я оторву ему голову.

\- Дуракава… - простонал Ивайзуми.

\- После чего, - без паузы продолжил Ойкава, - Лев сообщил, что я ему очень нравлюсь, и никаких проблем у нас нет. Мы потом еще на брудершафт выпили. Не саке, конечно, но все равно приятно… И всего этого ты не заметил потому, что весь вечер пялился на Ушиваку с молчаливым обожанием.

\- Я не!.. - взвился Ивайзуми, аж сел в кровати, подозревая, что выглядит смешно: всклокоченный, с диким блуждающим взглядом и определенно ярким румянцем.

\- Если тебя это утешит, он был не лучше, Ива-чан!

\- Хватит заливать, Дуракава! Какого хрена ты… - рассердился Ивайзуми. Иногда подколки Ойкавы переходили все и всяческие пределы, но тут Ойкава как-то странно склонил голову к плечу, будто рассматривал одну из своих любимых логических задачек, и очень проникновенно сказал:

\- А я серьезно, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми заткнулся. С некоторыми вещами Ойкава никогда не шутил.

\- Давай спать, - решительно ушел от ответа Ивайзуми. Выжидательная тишина превратилась в откровенно издевательскую, и он добавил: - Мне надо подумать.

\- Как скажешь, Ива-чан. Так я зову его с нами к Такеру?

Одно дело - ходить с Ушивакой на матчи Некомы, особенно если он напросился сам. И совсем, совсем другое - позвать его на тренировку мелкого. Такеру приходился родней только Ойкаве, но Ивайзуми считал его своей семьей.

Это было реально, даже очень. Не затянувшаяся шутка, не дурацкое недопонимание - позволяя Ойкаве пришласить Ушиваку, Ивайзуми сам перед собой расписывался в симпатии к тому, кого со средней школы пассивно ненавидел.

\- Зови, - согласился Ивайзуми и накрылся одеялом с головой.

Увы, провести остаток жизни под одеялом Ивайзуми не мог, как бы ни хотелось. Преподавателям плевать, что происходит у студентов. Посещаемость и успеваемость должны быть на высоте. Точка.

Так что утром Ивайзуми как обычно выполз в жестокий реальный мир, с удивлением отметив в теле непривычную легкость, и лишь перед зеркалом в ванной застыл, позабыв про зубную щетку и полный рот пасты.

Эта легкость называлась предвкушением.

Ойкава ехидно молчал.

К вечеру Ивайзуми успел десять раз пожалеть, что школа Такеру в кои-то веки решилась организовать тренировочный лагерь с одной из токийских школ. Он скучал по мелкому и будет рад его видеть, но что будет делать Ушивака с детьми? Ему же вообще не должно быть интересно, подумаешь, чьи-то там племянники.

Однако Ушивака согласился пойти в гости, даже вопросов не задал, куда. Стоило Ойкаве жизнерадостно провозгласить на всю раздевалку:

\- Ушивака-чан, мой племянник гостит в городе, поехали с нами после тренировки? - и Ушивака с достоинством кивнул:

\- Да, я свободен.

Ивайзуми, наверное, слился бы, чтоб не общаться с Ушивакой лишний раз - все равно скоро каникулы, они с Ойкавой в любом случае планировали наведаться домой, там и с мелким повидаться можно будет. Однако услышал ответ Ушиваки, и в груди защемила острая, стыдная жалость.

Ушивака, один из самых популярных атлетов в университете, звезда национального уровня и офигенный парень, свободен вечером пятницы.

Ивайзуми отлично его понимал: найти приятелей Ушивака мог в два счета, если бы его интересовали льстивое внимание или ни к чему не обязывающие интрижки. Но на мелочи Ушивака не разменивался, а по-большому счету из сверстников общаться мог, наверное, только с Ивайзуми и Ойкавой. Они его ненавидели, нет вопросов, зато и не подлизывались.

Ненавидели?..

Ойкава - точно. Он ради Ивайзуми прикрутил свою ненависть и старался ее не слишком демонстрировать, но она никуда не делась. А Ивайзуми?

За Ойкаву он по-прежнему готов был глотку кому угодно вырвать, включая Ушиваку, но в остальном… Ивайзуми и раньше испытывал максимум глухое раздражение, а сейчас, немного пообщавшись с Ушивакой, вполне допускал, скажем так, симпатию. Потенциально. Когда-нибудь в будущем.

...или уже сейчас. Может - он немного покраснел от этих мыслей - взаимную. Если Ойкава отметил в Ушиваке встречный интерес, то шансы у Ивайзуми есть. В таких вещах Ойкава никогда не ошибался.

Мда.

Готов ли Ивайзуми к чему-то… такому?

Ладно, еще будет время решить. Сейчас надо срочно думать, что Ушивака может сделать с детьми и как направить его действия в нужное русло, потому что еще чуть-чуть - и они на месте, вон впереди ограда, явно школьная.

Оказалось, волноваться надо было не о том, что сделает с детьми Ушивака, а о том, что дети сделают с ним.

\- Этот здесь почему? - воинственно приветствовал их ждавший у школьных ворот Такеру, знакомо подбрасывая на ладони мяч и смерив Ушиваку презрительным взглядом. Ушивака слегка оторопел, и не он один: Ивайзуми тоже подавился своим традиционным “Хэй, мелочь”.

Ойкава в полной мере насладился их замешательством и только тогда снизошел:

\- Привет, Такеру. Расслабься, я его пригласил. А то он кис в одиночестве без такого великолепного меня.

\- Пригласил? - с интонацией прокурора на допросе переспросил Такеру и сощурился. Ивайзуми мог поклясться, что Ушивака сделал крошечный шаг назад и вбок, за его спину.

\- Честное слово! Такеру, я старше тебя и отвечаю за свои слова, - рассердился Ойкава. Он терпеть не мог, когда его не слушали. - Говорю тебе, все в порядке! Прекрати пугать Ушиваку-чана!

\- Он не врет, Хаджиме? - деловито уточнил Такеру, полностью игнорируя возмущение Ойкавы.

\- Нет. И я Ушиваку тоже пригласил, - Ивайзуми наконец-то шагнул вперед и взъерошил Такеру макушку. - Смотрю, мелкий, ты бросил стричься? Правильно, ежик тебе не идет.

\- По-моему, все равно было лучше, чем выглядеть как Тоору, - Такеру проигнорировал булькающий протест Ойкавы и неглубоко поклонился Ушиваке: - Прошу прощения за предвзятость, Ушиджима-сан. Я рад с вами познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, Ойкава-сан, - ответил Ушивака в тон. - Надеюсь, я не ошибся с фамилией - но нас не представили должным образом.

\- Ваше предположение абсолютно правильное, - так же церемонно заверил Такеру. - Позвольте представить вас остальным моим сокомандникам? Они будут в восторге. И заранее приношу извинения за их возможную несдержанность.

Ойкава ошалело хлопал ресницами, наблюдая этот ужас, а Ивайзуми не выдержал и нервно заржал.

\- Так! - утерев слезы, Ивайзуми поймал мелкого в захват и не терпящим возражений тоном объявил: - Ушивака, ты зовешь его Такеру. А ты, - он встряхнул мелкого, - зовешь его Ушивакой. Вам ясно?

\- Ясно, - Ушивака улыбнулся, и у Ивайзуми дыхание перехватило. Всего-то чуть-чуть приподнятые уголки губ, но Ивайзуми впервые видел, как Ушивака улыбается, и с беспомощной, беспощадной четкостью осознавал, что лучше бы и не видел вообще.

\- Ладно, только отпусти! Почему ты всегда все портишь?

\- Должен же кто-то тебя воспитывать, раз Дуракава тебе не авторитет, - машинально откликнулся Ивайзуми. Такеру он выпустил, но смотрел все равно на Ушиваку.

Тот еще и краснеть умел, не оставив Ивайзуми ни малейших шансов.

\- Тоору, - позвал Такеру. - Меня же не глючит?

\- Нет, - с удовольствием подтвердил Ойкава. Так, значит?

\- На твоем месте я бы расспросил его о его девушке, Такеру. А Ушиваку я твоей команде представлю и сам.

И под горестный стон “Это подло, Ива-чан!” Ивайзуми наконец потащил Ушиваку дальше, к открытым площадкам, где с восторженными воплями носилось светлое будущее японского волейбола.

Извинялся Такеру не зря: при виде живого игрока национальной сборной малышня так перевозбудилась, что даже тренеры успокоить не смогли, но Ушивака терпеливо выслушал каждого, сфотографировался со всеми желающими в невообразимых позах, подписал кучу каких-то бумажек и показал свой коронный удар, впечатляющий даже несмотря на кривой пас в исполнении Ивайзуми.

Как раз к этому моменту Такеру закончил терзать Ойкаву, и они появились на площадке: удовлетворенный Такеру с сытой улыбкой и взъерошенный, злой как оса Ойкава.

Ивайзуми ждет страшная месть, но полчаса наедине с раскованным и доброжелательным Ушивакой того стоили.

\- Ивайзуми, - негромко позвал Ушивака, пока Ойкава о чем-то переговаривался с тренерами, демонстративно развернувшись к Ивайзуми спиной. - Хаджиме.

Имя заставило Ивайзуми вздрогнуть: им пользовались только члены семьи. И теперь еще Ушивака.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Давай попробуем встречаться.

\- Нашел, где предлагать, - фыркнул Ивайзуми и чуть язык не проглотил, осознав, что сейчас услышал. - Ты что, серьезно?!

\- Ты мне нравишься.

\- А ты меня бесишь, - честно признался Ивайзуми. В данный момент это было кристальной правдой - ну какой идиот предлагает отношения среди толпы галдящих детей?! - Давай.

И какой идиот соглашается?..

\- Ива-чан, Ушивака-чан! - Ойкава сладко улыбался и жестом звал подойти. Тренеры обеих школ выглядели воодушевленными, Такеру корчил сочувственные рожи. - Идите сюда! У нас тут появилась одна замечательная идея…

\- Не нравится мне это, - вздохнул Ивайзуми.

\- У нас есть выбор?

И ведь на полном серьезе спрашивал, будто верил, что от возмездия Ойкавы действительно можно уйти.

\- Разве что ты скомандуешь детям “фас”. Они, по-моему, для тебя что угодно сделают.

\- Оно того стоит?

\- Проще подчиниться.

\- Ива-чан, Ушивака-чан, вы все еще там, а не здесь! - ласково напомнил Ойкава.

Они обменялись напоследок тоскливыми взглядами и едва заметными, очень личными улыбками - смущенными, неуверенными еще. Остальное - потом. Ойкава ждал.

 

****

\- Больше никогда, Дуракава, никогда в жизни не принимай самостоятельных решений. Как ты собрался в дипкорпусе работать?! Тебя нельзя допускать ни до чего ответственного!

\- Эй, Ива-чан, нечестно! Я рассчитал вариант с минимальным ущербом!

\- В какой альтернативной вселенной ты жил до этого момента, если тебе показалась удачной идея привезти Алису к твоим _очень консервативным_ родителям, не уведомив их предварительно, что у тебя вообще есть девушка?! Про то, что она полукровка, я просто молчу…

\- Зато твои родители ей понравились. И она им. И я знал, что они все равно пустят нас пожить! А мои… ну… успокоятся?

\- Ойкава, я не понимаю, почему ты еще жив, - Ивайзуми швырнул рюкзак в угол и, не раздеваясь, завалился на кровать. От первых в жизни университетстких каникул остались одни воспоминания, по большей части неприятные.

Обидно было признавать, но Ойкава все же прав был насчет своих родителей. Предупреди он их - они бы нашли способ вообще не встречаться с Алисой и сумели бы так повернуть отношение семьи, словно никакая полугайдзинка не грозила стать ее частью. А так - скандал получился что надо, деды и бабки с обеих сторон молча хлопнули дверями перед носом Ойкавы, родители орали до хрипоты, а брат со спокойствием Будды самоустранился, но сделать вид, будто Алисы не существует, никто из них уже не мог.

Со временем примут. Лет через двадцать. Может быть.

Ну, зато мама Ивайзуми очень обрадовалась и окружила Алису заботой, словно чувствуя, что другой невестки у нее не будет. Хотя ни про свою ориентацию, ни про отношения с Ушивакой Ивайзуми пока не говорил.

У них вроде официально все. И встречались, и секс был крышесносный, и завтраки друг другу иногда готовили. Только Ойкава решительно взялся за мелкие подработки, чтобы скопить на обручальное кольцо, и на этом фоне серьезность отношений Ивайзуми с Ушивакой как-то меркла.

\- Ива-чан, у меня завтра сдача проекта по истории американо-японских отношений после Второй мировой… ты не видел мои распечатки?

Ойкава как всегда. Не успел присесть с дороги, не то что вещи разложить - но уже с головой окунается в новые дела. Ивайзуми завидовал черной завистью, а еще раздражался, потому что Ойкава и его втягивал в свой сумасшедший ритм.

Страсти Ойкавы к распечаткам в век планшетов и ноутбуков Ивайзуми не разделял, но понять мог: на бумаге можно было черкать что угодно и как угодно, Ойкава вечно все исписывал своими пометками, не обязательно в тему. В свое время учебник Ойкавы по математике Ивайзуми успешно использовал, зубря английский перед экзаменом.

\- Ива-чан?!

Ивайзуми неохотно протянул руку и достал ворох листов из своей прикроватной тумбочки. Он ей почти не пользовался, так что Ойкава постепенно ее присвоил, правда, периодически об этом забывая.

Ага, вот и распечатки. Балбес, судя по их дате, проект надо было в первую неделю семестра начинать, а не в последний день каникул! А это еще что?..

\- Съезжаетесь с Алисой? - равнодушно поинтересовался Ивайзуми, стараясь скрыть, как ему больно говорить эти слова. А ведь он за них искренне рад.

Под распечатками лежал ворох газетных вырезок с объявлениями о сдаче двухкомнатных квартир. Некоторые были уже вычеркнуты, рядом с другими где Ойкава, а где Алиса делали пометки.

\- Съезжаемся. Я хотел попозже сказать, Ива-чан, ты и так все каникулы был невыносимым…

Ивайзуми взвесил в руке проверенную подушку.

\- Эй, Ива-чан! Ай! Ива-чан, я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не швырялся вещами? Ты и в Алису будешь кидаться?!

\- В нее-то с чего? - оторопел Ивайзуми, потеряв нить разговора.

\- Да есть одна мелочь… - заюлил Ойкава. - Серьезно, Ива-чан, не надо так, а то она откажется снимать с тобой квартиру!

\- Как со мной? - еще больше запутался Ивайзуми. - А ты?

\- Ива-чан, ты сегодня головой не бился?

\- Нет. А ты сейчас ударишься, Придуркава. В последний раз спрашиваю - какого хрена ты тут мямлишь?!

\- Ну ты же не собираешься жить один? Мы ищем нам двухкомнатную квартиру. Мы с Алисой уже отобрали три варианта, на следующей неделе пойдем смотреть.

\- Я-то тут при чем?!

\- Ива-чан! Ты будешь жить с нами! - топнул ногой окончательно выведенный из себя Ойкава и тут же сдулся. - Будешь же?

\- Ты идиот?

\- Одного тебя нельзя оставлять, а Ушиваке я не доверяю!

\- Нет, прости. _Вы_ идиоты? 

\- Ну пожалуйста, Ива-чан! - взмолился Ойкава, падая на кровать и хватая Ивайзуми за руку. - Без тебя мы просто умрем. Алиса тоже не умеет готовить! Только я тебе этого не говорил!

\- Ну вы бы еще Ушиваке предложили заселиться, - сдался Ивайзуми, понимая, что битва была проиграна еще в их первой песочнице, когда у Ойкавы отобрали ведерочко - а Ивайзуми отобрал его обратно, подписав себе приговор на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Мы… рассматриваем такую возможность. Только ради тебя, Ива-чан! Кстати, не забудь ему сказать про следующую неделю, 

\- Господи. А что вы собираетесь делать, когда мы выпустимся? Купить дом на четверых?

\- Ну, до этого еще далеко. Но мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем!

Ойкава сиял уверенностью человека, все в этой жизни делающего правильно.

Да. Они обязательно что-нибудь придумают.


End file.
